One, Two, Three
by bram4eva
Summary: (Sequel to: To love me forever) What happens a year after marriage for Sam and Brittany. Their children come into the world and they have to deal with a major disaster.
1. Possibilities

Brittany looked at the little white device in her hand. Only a minute to go before it possibly showed a little plus sign. She and Sam had been married for a year now and they had decided they were ready for children.

Sam was at work but Brittany had the day off. After seeing the sign she wanted, she decided to make a romantic evening for Sam to tell him. She spent the morning cleaning their house and then went to the shop, avoiding paparazzi as much as possible. She bought everything she needed to make calzone and went home. She spent the rest of the afternoon cooking. About an hour before Sam came home, she put the test in a box and placed it on top of the fridge.

"Britt? I'm home!" Sam shut the door behind him and threw his car keys into the bowl that stood on the table by the front door.

"I'm right here." Brittany appeared at the door to the kitchen, leaning against the door frame, smiling.

"How was your day?" he asked her, going over to her and hugging her.

"Pretty good, actually. Come on, I've got dinner ready." They went into the kitchen and Sam gasped. The table had a white cloth over it and at each end, a place was set with a steaming plate of calzone. In the middle of the table was a vase of flowers, flanked by two candles.

"Wow. What's the occasion?"

"Nothing. Can't I just have a romantic dinner with my husband?" They sat down at the table and ate, discussing various happenings of the day. When they were done, Brittany cleared the dishes and announced dessert. Sam stayed at the table while she disappeared into the kitchen and took the box off the fridge. She took a deep breath and went back to Sam, the box hidden behind her back.

"Where's dessert? He asked as she came in, noticing she wasn't holding food.

"Coming. I have a surprise for you first, though." she sat in the chair next to him and held out the box. He took it from her, confused.

"What's this? Did I forget something?" she smiled and shook her head.

"Just open it. You'll love it, I promise." she watched as he opened the lid and his jaw just about hit the ground when he saw what was inside.

"Really? You're pregnant? Brittany, oh god. I can't believe it." Sam was babbling with excitement.

"I told you you'd love it." Brittany went and sat in his lap. He kissed her and laid his hand on her stomach.

"I do love it. I love you and our child. Now be careful with this one." he joked. Brittany blushed and laughed.

"I will. There's nothing that can take this little piece of you away from me. Now do you actually want dessert still because I don't have anything special so it'll have to be ice-cream or something." Sam shook his head and stood up.

"No. I'm not hungry anymore. Let's clean up and go to bed." The two went into the kitchen and spent a good hour washing the dishes and laughing.


	2. Moods

4 Months later

"Come on Britt! Were going to be late!" Sam stood at the front door of their house, waiting for Brittany. They were supposed to be going to the doctor for a check up on the baby but Brittany was procrastinating.

"I'm not going anywhere! I'm too fat! Nothing fits me anymore." Brittany was just about in tears. Sam sighed. Ever since her baby bump had made her have to buy new clothes, these little outbursts had become quite regular. He went into the bedroom where Brittany was sitting on the bed holding a pair of faded-blue jeans.

"I used to have a good body. Now I'm fat. Why are you still with me?"

"You're not fat Britt. It'll go away soon and you'll have a beautiful baby. And I'm not going anywhere because I love you." Sam gently took the jeans from her and put them in a box where everything that didn't fit had been shoved. Truth be told, Sam did miss Brittany's toned dancers body but he knew it would come back. He loved the cute bump that had replaced it though. Brittany took the sweatpants that he handed to her and put them on.

"I guess this'll have to do then." She left the room leaving Sam to stare after her and shake his head at how quickly her moods changed at the moment.

They arrived at the clinic just in time and they were led into a room off to the side. Because they both had a celebrity status, anywhere they went they could be mobbed by paparazzi so they had their appointment ina private clinic used only by celebrities.

"Mrs. Evans. Nice to see you again. If you could just lie on the bed for me." The nurse told her as she came in. Since marrying Sam, Brittany used his name for most things. She stayed as Brittany Pierce for the media but privately she was Brittany Evans.

"Can we find out the gender today?" Sam was itching to know what they were having. Brittany was set on it being a surprise.

"If you want to know, I can tell you today."

"I don't want to know but Sam does."

"Well I can tell Sam outside afterwards if you'd like." Sam looked at Brittany like a child asking for permission. Brittany laughed.

"If this kid is anything like it's father, it's going to be so spoiled." she complained.

"So I can find out? I won't tell you, I promise." Brittany nodded and Sam grinned, happy to know she trusted him. He knew it was going to be hard to not tell her.

"Alright, lift you shirt up please Mrs. Evans." The nurse squeezed the cold jelly onto Brittany's stomach.

"Well, Mr. Evans, It seems your wife is having a baby boy. Congratulations."

"Are you sure?" Sam was ecstatic.

"95% sure. You can go back in to her now and I'll see you at your next appointment." Sam went back into the room where Brittany was just getting off the bed.

"So you know? Remember not to tell me, I don't want to know yet." Sam nodded and led her out of the clinic.


	3. Hello

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Brittany screamed at a very pale faced Sam who stood beside her, holding her hand.

"It's okay Britt. Not long now. Just breathe and stay calm." he was desperately trying to calm her down because she was nearly cutting off the circulation to his hand.

"Don't tell me to be calm! You put me here!" Sam looked at the floor. Brittany had been in labour for nearly five hours and it was only getting worse. According to the doctors, she was only six centimetres dilated so they had to wait still and it was killing them.

"I swear to god, if this ever ends, I am going to cause you severe physical pain." she screeched.

"I don't think you have to worry about waiting, honey. You're just about going to make my hand fall off anyway." he grunted back, earning a tighter grip on his hand.

"Smartass. I- " she was interrupted by Sam's phone ringing and she quickly let go of his hand. He shook it a little to get the feeling back before going out of the room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam. How's it going?" Blaine's voice echoed down the line.

"Oh my god, I'm almost dying! She's just about cutting off the circulation in my hand and every time I try to calm her, she screams at me."

"Wow. Who knew quiet little Brittany could be so violent." Blaine said, laughing.

"Ha ha. At least you never have to go through this. You've got Kurt." Sam retorted.

"Okay. No need to get snippy. Just wanted to wish you guys luck and we can't wait to hear the good news." He hung up and Sam went back in to Brittany who was being checked by a doctor again.

"Nine centimetres, Mrs. Evans. Not long now. Jus hold on for a bit longer and when I come back we can get this baby out." The doctor disappeared again and Sam took hold of her hand again as another contraction ripped through her.

Ten minutes later, the doctor came back, this time with a nurse and midwife as well.

"Okay Mrs. Evans. It's time for you to push."

"Thank go- Arrggh!" A bigger contraction ripped through her

"You're doing well. One more push." the doctor instructed

Sam's face went even paler than it had been earlier. Brittany's pain was killing him. He hated seeing her like this. She screamed and tried to sit up, a nurse pushing her back down.

"I can see the head! One last push, Mrs. Evans." Brittany let out a final shriek of pain, wrestling with Sam and the nurse's restraints as she gave a last push. As she heard her baby cry for the first time she smiled and leant back against the pillow.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Evans. It's a boy." Brittany smiled at Sam as the small, wriggling bundle was placed in her arms. As Sam watched his wife interact with their son, he let a few tears free. He couldn't believe he had a son.


	4. Decisions

A little while later, the nurses took the baby away to clean it up. Brittany drifted off to sleep so Sam took a moment to call their parents to tell them the news. He also called Blaine and was about to call Finn when Brittany called out. He put the phone away and went back in to her.

"Hey. You did so well, I'm proud of you." he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about the threats. I didn't mean any." she said, smiling as he sat beside her.

"I know. I'd probably have said similar things if I was in your position." he laughed

"Sam, what are we going to call him?" Brittany changed the subject quickly.

"I like the name Jesse."

"Hmm...Jesse Michael." Brittany tested out the combination

"Why Michael? It's kind of old fashioned."

"It was my grandfather's middle name and he helped me a lot when all the MIT stuff happened in high school so I want to honour him." Brittany explained.

"Oh. Jesse Michael Evans. I like it." He kissed her again just as the nurse came in, carrying their baby.

"Here's your son. What can I put on his tag?" she asked, handing the child to Sam.

He looked at Brittany before replying.

"Jesse Michael Evans, double 's', 'e'." The nurse nodded and disappeared.


	5. Adjusting

Two weeks after being allowed to take Jesse home, Brittany was woken up in the middle of the night by his crying. It was the first time he had cried during the night, every other night he had pretty much slept straight through, which Brittany knew was unusual but the doctors assured her it was okay.

"Sam! Wake up. Jesse's crying." she poked Sam's sleeping form.

"Yeah, I can hear it." Sam mumbled rolling over so his back was towards Brittany. She frowned at him and sighed before getting out of bed and going into the nursery across the hall.

"Hey beautiful boy, what's the matter? Why all the noise, huh?" she cooed as she picked him up and rocked him. After a moment he calmed down. She offered him his bottle but he didn't want any and checked if he needed changing. He didn't so she put him back into his crib and turned on the mobile. She went back into her room and found Sam spread across the whole bed. She smiled and climbed in beside him, pushing him off her side of the bed. He stirred a little so she kissed the back of his head and fell asleep.

* * *

"Sam! What time were we supposed to be meeting Mercedes and Jack?" Brittany was in the nursery, packing a bag with the various things they needed to go out with Jesse. They were going to meet up with Mercedes and her fiancée Jack so that Mercedes could meet baby Jesse.

"Ah...eleven, I think. I'm almost ready to go, do you have anything for me to put in the car?" he called from the kitchen, where he was just finishing off breakfast.

"Not yet. You can come help me pack though." she called back.

"Okay, just a sec."

* * *

They pulled into the car park of the park where they were meeting Mercedes just before eleven. Seeing Mercedes sitting at a picnic bench nearby, Brittany waved. Sam got out and began to get Jesse's stroller out of the back of the car.

"Hey guys. How are you?" Mercedes came over to them as Brittany got Jesse out of his seat.

"Hey. Not bad, and you?" Brittany smiled and hugged her friend, sitting nine-month old Jesse on her hip as she did.

"Life's good. So this is baby Jesse? May I?" she asked, holding out her arms to hold the baby. Brittany passed him to her.

"Yeah, not so much a baby anymore. Nine months."

"Wow. It's been nine months? How did I not meet him before now?" Mercedes asked, laughing as she and Brittany went over to the table.

"Hey! What about this stuff, Britt?" Sam called indignantly from the car. Brittany looked over her shoulder.

"Just bring the stroller and the food for now." she called.

"So. How's it been adjusting to life with little mister here?" Mercedes asked, drawing Brittany's attention back.

"Not that bad, actually. He sleeps straight through the night. The only thing we've really found different is that we have to remember to take him every where with us. Along with all his paraphernalia."

"No kidding. This kid has more stuff than we do put together." Sam said, coming up.

"You'll get used to it eventually, I guess. Oh, here's Jack." she said, waving at someone behind Brittany and Sam. A tall, brown haired man came up to the table and sat down beside Mercedes.

"Hey guys. Good to see you again." Jack greeted them. Sam and Brittany said hello and then the four of them settled down to a nice picnic lunch, Mercedes doting on Jesse.


	6. Firsts

When Jesse was just over one year old, he spoke his first word. Brittany was at home with him, playing with an old blanket and teddy bear. She had just hidden the bear under the blanket and was trying to get Jesse to find it when he sat up, pointed at her and said 'mama'.

"Good boy, Jesse. I'm your mama." she said going over and kissing the giggling boy on the forehead. Smiling she picked him up and took him into the kitchen where she put him in his highchair.

"Are you a hungry boy?" she asked him, taking his food out of the fridge.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Tina's voice echoed down the hallway from the front door.

"In the kitchen, Tina." Brittany called out, starting to feed Jesse. Tina came in after a moment.

"Hi. How's my favourite little boy?" she asked, ruffling his blonde hair and hugging Brittany.

"He just spoke his first word." Brittany told her.

"Really? Who's a clever boy?" Jesse giggled again as she smiled at him

"We were playing peek-a-boo and he pointed at me and said mama. Isn't that right, Jess?"

"Mama." Jesse replied, waving a hand at Tina.

"Are you telling me to go away, young man? I don't think so." Tina laughed and picked him up, taking him into the lounge while Brittany quickly cleared away the dishes before following.

* * *

The first day of preschool was an emotional one for both Sam and Brittany. Jesse was now three and a half years old and had been talking and walking for a few years now so when they got to the centre and he ran over to where he saw his friend, Matthew, Brittany started crying. Sam, who was a little more in control of his emotions, just smiled and hugged her.

"It's okay, Britt. It's only for a few hours."

"But he's my baby. He's never gone anywhere without me where he'll meet strangers." she countered, sniffing. Sam laughed a little.

"I thought you said he'd be spoiled if he was like me."

"Hello? Mr. and Mrs. Evans?" A woman came over to them. She was young, not that much older than them, carrying a clipboard.

"Yes." Sam answered for them.

"I'm Michaela Donovan, your son's teacher. There's just a few forms you need to fill out before you leave today." she informed them, handing over the clipboard. Sam quickly filled in the forms and handed the clipboard back to the teacher before saying goodbye to Jesse and leading Brittany outside.


	7. Surprises

Jesse had been going to preschool for almost six months now. Brittany had gotten used to having him away for a few hours each day and having some time to herself again. After Jesse had been born, she went back to performing a little but she hadn't done any big tours again. She knew that it would be nice to do another tour but right now, she had other things on her mind. Sam was meeting her at their favourite café for lunch because he had an hour's break from rehearsing for the show he was in the next night.

"Hey, Britt." She was already sitting at their usual table, at the back of the café.

"Hey. How's rehearsal going?" she gave him a kiss as he sat down.

"Fine. We'd better be more focused this afternoon though."

"New kids not up to standard?" Sam shook his head.

"No. Nowhere near ready for tomorrow." He put his head in his hands, leaning his elbows on the table. Brittany got up to order their coffees, bringing them back after a few minutes. Sam was texting someone on his cell but when she came up, he put it away.

"So, what's happened for you today?" he asked, sipping his drink.

"Not much. I went to the doctors this morning."

"How come? Are you feeling okay?" Sam was immediately concerned. Brittany smiled.

"I'm fine. In fact better than fine. I'm pregnant again."

"Really? How long?" Sam felt the same excitement he felt when she'd told him she was pregnant with Jesse.

"About a month. I haven't had much morning sickness yet so it was a bit less obvious than last time."

"Are we going to tell Jesse?"

"We will. I just want to make sure he understands he's still special. I've heard a lot of stories about children feeling left out when a new brother or sister comes along."

"He'll be fine. As long as we keep spending time with him." They had both finished their coffees by now and were getting ready to leave.

"I guess. I'm going to make his favourite dinner tonight and we can tell him during."

"Okay. Well, I'd better get going. See you later." He gave her a quick kiss and waved goodbye.

"Bye." she said, putting their coffee mugs on the counter and leaving too.


	8. Double Trouble

When Brittany and Sam had told Jesse that he was soon going to be a big brother, he had taken the news better than they had expected. He had heard the stories from his preschool friends of having a little brother or sister and had secretly been wanting a younger sibling. Now, Brittany was at her three month scan, this time with both Sam and Jesse there with her.

"Well, it's good to see you again, Mrs. Evans. And this must be your little bundle of joy." They had the same nurse that they'd had with Jesse.

"Yep, although he's not so little anymore. He's my big helper now, aren't you Jess?" Brittany smiled at her son.

"Yeah. And I'm gonna be a bigger helper when the new baby comes." Jesse told the nurse proudly. Sam smiled as he sat on a nearby chair. Jesse was supposed to be sitting on his lap but instead he was standing on a stool by the bed Brittany was lying on, watching everything.

"Alright then, if you could pull your shirt up, please." Brittany braced herself as the cold jelly was squeezed onto her stomach. Jesse was fascinated by the picture that appeared on the nearby screen.

"Is that my baby brother or sister? It looks funny." He asked pointing at the screen.

"Sure is. And actually, there's two babies there." the nurse said, smiling at him. Brittany gasped. Twins!

"Are you sure? I mean, twins don't run in my family or in Sam's." Brittany was surprised.

"It can happen. The twin line has to start somewhere, right? And I'm 100% certain that there's two babies there. Do you want to know the genders?"

"Can you do that now? I'm only three months along."

"Yes. This time I can." Brittany looked at Sam who nodded.

"Jesse, do you want to know if you're getting brothers or sisters?" Sam asked his son who was now jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yes, yes, yes. I want to know."

"Well, I guess I'm outnumbered. What am I having?" Brittany asked the nurse.

"As far as I can tell, you have two girls. Alright, I'll just clean up this jelly and then I'll see you guys next time."


	9. Questions

"Mummy, when are my sisters coming?" Jesse was sitting in the back of Brittany's car on the way to preschool. It was his second year and he was looking forward to going back. Brittany was now seven months along but her stomach was as big as it had been at nine months with Jesse.

"Not long now, Jess." She replied, glancing into the rear-view mirror to see him.

"But I've been waiting forever!" he complained. Brittany laughed.

"I had to wait longer for you to come, you know."

"Why?" Brittany grimaced. She didn't want to have this talk with Jesse right then.

"Er...Because a baby has to grow for nine whole months before being born. And your sisters have only been growing for seven months." she explained as best she could.

"So I have to wait two more months to meet my sisters? That's so long!" Juts then they arrived at the school.

"Do you want me to come inside with you?" Brittany asked, getting out of the car.

"No. You can come to the door though." he told her, holding out his hand. Brittany took it and they walked to the front door of the school.

"Are you going to say hi to my sisters today?" Jesse asked as they got to the door.

"Yep, sure am. Why?" Brittany knelt down to hug him goodbye.

"Can you say hi for me, please?" He hugged his mother and gave her a kiss before running into the school to play with his friends. She watched him go, waving and then headed back to the car. She drove to the doctors for her check up, making sure she got a print-out of the scan for Sam and Jesse to see.


	10. Welcome

"Oh God! This is worse than last time!" Brittany cried as she lay on a bed in the hospital. She was in her second hour of labour. Jesse and Sam were outside, waiting for Jack and Mercedes who were going to look after Jesse while Sam stayed with Brittany.

"You're about seven centimetres, Mrs. Evans." the doctor informed her and disappeared out the door leaving her alone again.

"Thank god. It's so painful! Sam! I know you can hear me! I hate you!" she screeched. Sam heard his name being called and quickly put his hands over his son's ears. He knew that Brittany was screaming insults and profanities at him again and he didn't think Jesse needed to be hearing them yet. Jack and Mercedes came around the corner just as Brittany finished her latest insult and grinned.

"Thank god you guys are here." he sighed in relief as they approached.

"She's in a lot of pain, isn't she? Hey buddy." Jack said, ruffling the little boy's hair.

"Can you guys get him somewhere that he can't hear all this? I really don't think he needs to be hearing this." Sam begged.

"Sure. We'll go down to the cafeteria and get an ice-cream. Good luck." Mercedes said and she walked off with Jack, Jesse skipping along between them. Sam quickly ducked into the room where Brittany was and she sent him a glare before screaming out again in pain.

"Took you long enough." she scolded him.

"Sorry. Mercedes only just got here." He took hold of her hand and grimaced as she almost immediately squeezed it hard as another contraction ripped through her.

"How much longer?" she cried, tears of pain starting to form in her eyes.

"Not long. The doctor said he would only be gone for a few minutes." As he finished talking, the doctor came back in.

"Alright, it's time to push, Mrs. Evans." the doctor said after a quick check.

"We are not having any more kids after this Sam!" Brittany told him. He nodded and squeezed her hand encouragingly.

Later, after the two babies had been taken away to be cleaned, Brittany fell asleep. Sam went down to the cafeteria and sat with Mercedes, Jack and Jesse.

"How is she? Exhausted, I'll bet." Mercedes asked.

"Yeah. She's asleep right now. It must have been so hard for her. It's hard enough for me to see her like that but I'm sure it's even worse for her." Sam said as Jesse clambered onto his lap.

"Can I meet my sisters, daddy?" he asked excitedly.

"Soon, okay? Wait for mummy to wake up."

"Why is mummy sleeping?"

"Because having a baby is very hard work. So she's tired now." Jack explained. A doctor cam in just then and looked around for a moment before coming over to their table.

"Mr. Evans. Your wife is asking for you and your son."

"Thanks. We'll go up now. Jesse, say goodbye to Mercedes and Jack." He told Jesse. The young boy turned to them and waved.

"Bye. Thank you for looking after me. I'm going to meet my sisters now." He tugged on Sam's hand, leading him towards the elevator. Sam waved goodbye to Mercedes and Jack before quickly catching the elevator doors as they closed.


	11. Names

"Hi mummy!" Jesse ran to his mother as soon as he could and hugged her.

"Hey little man. Are you ready to meet your sisters?" she asked him, laughing at his excitement.

"Yeah! Can I help give them names? Please?" he begged

"We'll see. Look here they are." Sam sat on the chair beside Brittany's bed as two nurses came in, each carrying a baby.

"Can I hug them, mummy?" Jesse asked, watching as the tiny babies were put in his parents' arms.

"Not right now, Jesse. Maybe a little later, okay?" she turned to Sam as the nurses left saying they would be back shortly.

"Any ideas for names?"

"Alexis?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah. I like Briana."

"What about me? Can I choose a name too?" Jesse begged from his spot on the floor where he was sitting cross-legged. Sam looked at Brittany and she nodded.

"How about, you can choose their middle names?" Brittany asked the grinning boy.

"Yay! Can they be called Naomi and Nicola?" he asked, using the names of his favourite story book characters.

"Hmm...Alexis Naomi Evans and Briana Nicola Evans. I like that." Brittany said, again trying out the names together.

"So do I. Where's the nurse gone so she can make their tags?" Sam said, looking around.

"I'll go find her for you daddy." Jesse offered, getting up off the floor.

"No. Stay here. They'll come back. Would you like to hold one of your sisters now?" Brittany asked, patting the bed beside her for Jesse to sit.

"Yes please." He climbed up onto the bed. Sam stood up and handed Alexis to him, keeping his hands nearby for safety.


	12. Learning

"Sam! Can you come and get Lexi, please?" Brittany was trying to feed Briana but Alexis was getting in the way. The two little girls were now almost a year old and both had started talking about a month ago.

"Hey, little devil. What are you doing, annoying your mummy, huh?" Sam asked as he picked up his daughter. It was one of the rare days that both Sam and Brittany were not working. Brittany had gone back to performing not long after the twins had been born and was looking forward to going on a three-week tour soon.

Alexis giggled in Sam's arms as he tickled her stomach and made faces at her. Brittany watched him interact with his daughter and thought how lucky she was that she had him to be the father of her children.

"Dada, where Jesse go?" Alexis asked, stumbling over her words.

"Jesse is at his guitar lesson. We have to go get him soon. Do you want to come with me?" He asked, sitting the child on his hip and reaching for a glass of water.

"Yes. Dada, can you sing to me?" All three Evans children knew that both their parents could sing and loved to watch the videos of Brittany performing. Sam laughed and began to sing, Brittany joining in too.

Sam:

Don't go breaking my heart

Brittany:

I couldn't if I tried

Sam:

Oh, honey if I get restless

Brittany:

Baby you're not that kind

Sam:

Don't go breaking my heart

Brittany:

You take the weight off of me

Sam:

Oh, Honey when you knock on my door

Brittany:

Ooh I gave you my key

Sam and Brittany:

Ooh Ohh

Nobody knows it

Sam:

When I was down

Brittany:

I was your clown

Sam and Brittany:

Ooh ooh

Nobody knows it

Sam:

Right from the start

Brittany:

I gave you my heart

Ohhhhhhh oh

I gave you my heart

Sam:

So don't go breaking my heart

Brittany:

I won't go breaking your heart

Sam and Brittany:

Don't go breaking my heart

Sam:

And nobody told us

Brittany:

'Cause nobody showed us

Sam:

And now it's up to us babe

Brittany:

Ooh, I think we can make it

Sam:

So don't misunderstand me

Brittany:

You put the light in my life

Sam:

Oh, you put the sparks to the flame

Brittany:

I've got your heart in my sights

Sam and Brittany:

Ohh Ohh

Nobody knows it

Sam:

But, when I was down

Brittany:

I was your clown.

Sam and Brittany:

Ohh Ohh

Nobody knows it

Sam:

Right from the start

Brittany:

I gave you my heart.

Sam and Brittany:

Ohhhhh oh

Brittany:

I gave you my heart

Sam:

Don't go breaking my heart

Brittany:

I won't go breaking your heart

Sam and Brittany:

Don't go breaking my heart

Oooh Ohh

Brittany:

I gave you my heart

Sam:

Don't go breaking my heart

Brittany:

I won't go breaking your heart

Sam:

Don't go breaking my

Sam and Brittany:

Don't go breaking my

don't go breaking my heart

Brittany:

Don't go breaking my

Sam and Brittany:

Don't go breaking my heart

Brittany:

I won't go breaking your heart

Sam:

Don't go breaking my heart

Brittany:

Don't go breaking my

I won't go breaking your heart

Sam:

Don't go breaking my

Sam and Brittany:

Don't go breaking my heart

Oooh Ooooh

Yeah

When they finished singing, both Sam and Brittany were standing up, each with a child on their hip. They were both grinning and breathing hard as they had been dancing a little which was hard work with a child in their arms.

"Yay! Again, again!" Briana cheered from her spot on Brittany's hip.

"Not now, sweetie. Daddy's got to go and get your brother." Brittany told her as they went into the living room. She put Briana on the floor and turned the TV on. Then she took Alexis from Sam and put Alexis next to her twin.

"I won't be long. Do you want me to get dinner on the way home?" he asked as he made his way to the front door, Brittany following behind.

"Sure. Anything you want, I'm not fussed." she kissed him goodbye as he grabbed the keys from their bowl by the door and rushed out. Brittany leant against the wall for a moment, glad to have a moment of peace before a piercing squeal came from the living room. She rushed in to find Alexis giggling hard and Briana rubbing her arm.

"What are you two devils up to?" she asked.

"She went like this to me." Briana cried, pinching her arm. Brittany frowned at her other daughter.

"Why did you do that, Lexi?" She asked. Alexis shrugged.

"Don't know mama." Brittany sighed and shook her head.

"Don't do it again, okay. Are you alright, Bri?" she looked at the spot Briana was rubbing. It was a little bit red but otherwise fine. Briana nodded so Brittany went into the kitchen and grabbed her notebook. She sat on the couch behind her daughters and opened the book. It was full of pages and pages of scribbled lyrics that she had been working on for years. She was trying to make a new song before her tour in five weeks.


	13. Tour

Brittany was into the second week of her latest tour. This time it wasn't taking her as far as it had because she had her family with her. Every night, Jesse, Alexis and Briana would go to bed before Brittany and Sam left. Jenny Monsado, the nanny who was looking after them during the tour would arrive not long after. During the day, when they weren't travelling to the next destination, the three children would get to play with their parents. Jesse, who was getting quite good at playing the guitar, would play along with Sam while Brittany sang and danced a little. The twins sometimes joined Brittany in dancing or singing. Sam would often sing a duet with Brittany, during which, the children would sit silently, listening in awe to their talented parents.

While the sound-check was going on, Jesse was allowed to help out a little bit with some of the lighter things and happily scurried around with the backstage members, carrying things here and there. Alexis and Briana, on the other hand, had to sit either on the stage or in the front row of the audience. The three children grew used to the routine and were happy to go along with it. On the last night of the tour, they were going to be allowed to sit in the audience with Jenny and watch the show.

"Mum! Here you go. The big bald man told me to give this to you." Jesse said, running across the stage during the sound check in Las Vegas carrying a rhinestone covered microphone.

"Thanks, Jess. We're almost done here. Can you go and get your sisters and get ready to go, please?" she told him, ruffling his hair. She quickly tested that the microphone Jesse had given her was working and then packed up.

"Where we going mama?" Briana wanted to know as she was getting buckled in to the car. Sam was already sitting in the driver's seat and Jesse was busy buckling up Alexis on the other side of the car before clicking in his own seat belt.

"To dinner. It's mummy and daddy's seventh anniversary today so we are going to celebrate." Brittany climbed into the front seat and gave Sam a quick kiss and they drove off.

"How much longer is the tour, mum? I miss my friends." Jesse asked.

"About a week more, okay? But we've only got three more stops to do." She said, looking into the back seat. The twiins were watching out the window and Jesse was writing in a little notebook, similar to the one Brittany used for writing songs.

"What are you writing, Jess?" she asked him.

"I'm writing songs, like you do." he told her proudly, showing her the book. She took it and looked through the pages. The songs he had written, although not as deep or meaningful as most songs, were actually very good.

"These are very good, Jesse. Are you going to sing them one day?"

"Maybe. If I can get some music to sing along to."

"I think daddy can help you with that. What do you think, Sam?"

"Yeah, sure. We can have a go when we get home next week if you like." Sam said, not really listening to the conversation much. Jesse fell silent and the rest of the car trip was quiet. Finally, they pulled in to a small but posh restaurant. The family enjoyed their meal and were not interrupted by paparazzi like they usually were whenever they went out.


	14. Shock

The year Jesse turned ten, the family had to travel back to Lima. Alexis and Briana had turned six earlier in the year and were well into their first year of school. During July of that year, Brittany was driving to pick the children up from their school when her phone rang. Thinking it was just Sam she ignored it, making a mental note to check the phone later.

"Hi mum." all three Evans children chorused as they piled into the car.

"Hi. How was your day?" she asked

"Awesome! My teacher said we might be going to the museum soon because they have an exhibit about Egypt and that's what we're studying at the moment." Jesse told her.

"Our teacher said we there's going to be a talent show next month mum! Bri and I are going to do a song together. Jesse, you should play your guitar." Alexis said after her brother had finished talking.

"I think that's a great idea, Lexi. I will make sure I can come and watch." After the twins had started school, Brittany had realised that both girls could sing beautifully. Jesse, unfortunately could not sing but made up for that with his guitar playing and dancing. At the end of the year he was going to be moving to a school designed for the musically talented that had recently opened up near their house. The school only took students aged eleven onwards so the twins could not go yet but Brittany knew they would want to go in the future.

"Maybe you two can sing while I play guitar. And Lexi you can play the piano too. And Bri can dance." Jesse said, getting excited. Brittany laughed.

"Alright, calm down. We can talk about this when we get inside okay?" They pulled into the driveway of their big three storey house and got out.

"Mum, your phone is flashing." Briana said, pointing at where it lay near the top of Brittany's handbag.

"Oh. Someone called me while I was on my way to pick you guys up. Go on inside and get started on your homework, okay." She picked up the phone and saw that a voice message had been left by Quinn. It had been so long since she had talked to the pretty blonde girl, Brittany was surprised she was calling pressed play on the message.

"Brittany, call me as soon as you get this message. Something's happened back here in Lima that I don't want to say in a message. Please call me as soon as possible." Quinn sounded like she was about to dry. Brittany frowned, why on earth would she be the one being called by Quinn? The two girls hadn't spoken in years and there was still some other original New Directions members back in Lima that she could call if she needed anything. Brittany decided to wait before she called Quinn and went inside.

"Mum! Jesse pulled my hair!" Briana cried when Brittany came into the kitchen.

"She scribbled on my homework." Jesse protested. Brittany forgot about the call from Quinn and went to sort out the argument.

Later that evening, after the kids had gone to bed, Brittany and Sam were sitting in the lounge room enjoying a nice glass of wine while watching a re-run of NCIS.

"I got a call from Quinn today. She wants me to call her back. Apparently something's happened in Lima." Brittany told Sam during an ad break.

"Did you call her back?"

"No. Not yet. I got distracted by the kids."

"What do you think happened?"

"I have no idea. She said it was something that she didn't want to say in a message so it can't be that bad. I'm not sure why she's called me. Tina and Sugar are still in Lima to help her if she needs it."

"You should still call, just in case."

"Yeah, I'll call tomorrow morning." After the show finished, the pair headed off to bed and fell asleep soon after.

"Hello?"

"Quinn? Is that you" Brittany asked

"Brittany? Hi, it's been so long." Quinn replied.

"I know. To tell the truth, I was kind of surprised to hear from you. What's up?"

"Mr. Shue died." The quick, three word sentence shocked Brittany.

"What? When? How?"

"He was driving to Indiana for a meeting with the Show Chior board when he had a heart attack and lost control of the car. It ran off the road into the path of a train."

"Oh my god. How's Emma dealing with it, and their kids?"

"Distraught. The funeral's next week and Emma wants all the original New Directions to sing, if they can make it."

"We can come. We'll have to bring the kids though."

"Sure, I think everyone's bringing their kids. I was talking to Mercedes last night and she said that Jack would watch everyone's kids while we were at the funeral."

"Okay. We'll get there as soon as possible. See you soon."

"Bye." Brittany hung up and sat in the kitchen for a moment. Then she quickly bought tickets for the family to fly to Lima in two days.


	15. Funeral

The day of the funeral, Sam and Brittany dropped off Jesse, Alexis and Briana at Quinn and Puck's house where all the New Directions members' kids were being looked after by Artie's wife, Madison, and Jack.

"Be good guys, we'll come and get you later, okay?" Brittany said hugging her children goodbye. Then she and Sam left, heading to the local funeral parlour. When they got there, the other New Directions members were huddled together outside the building.

They all stood there, quietly whispering and keeping out of the way for a while as they waited for the other guests to make their way in. Finally they went in and assembled at the front of the room. Mr. Schue had never been particularly religious and so didn't have a priest to run the sermon.

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

After they'd finished singing, they made their way to the back of the room while Emma stood up at the microphone. She looked around and smiled sadly at the group of singers before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"Will was a man of many talents and surprises. He loved his family and his students. His death was tragic and sudden. He will be missed greatly, not only by his family and present students but the ones who he no longer teaches and have gone on to be wonderful people. I remember when he asked me to marry him, he put so much hard work into the proposal, getting his Glee Club members to do a routine in the swimming pool. Every aspect of his life was ruled by his love for music and his legacy of the Glee Club will forever live on in our hearts." Emma was close to tears by the time she finished. After she had sat down, her two children, Jordan and Marnie got up and read a poem they had written. Then it came time for the New Directions to sing again. They assembled at the front of the room again and began to sing, Brittany and Sam taking the lead as Will's coffin was carried out of the building.

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

La La (La La)

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

When they finished singing, the filed out of the building along with the other guests and separated into their various cars. They drove to Emma and Will's house for the wake, picking up their children on the way.


	16. Leaving

"Thank you guys so much for coming. I'm sure Will would have appreciated it." Emma thanked Brittany and Sam as they were leaving.

"I'm sure he would have. We're going to stay in town for a few more days so if you need us, just call." Sam said. It was way past midnight and they really needed to get back to heir hotel. The twins had fallen asleep hours ago and so were being carried to the car but poor Jesse had been woken up to get to the car himself.

"I'll keep that in mind. Have a good night." Emma said and shut the door. Brittany and Sam walked to the car and put the children in. When they got back to the hotel, they put the kids in bed and then went to sleep themselves.

* * *

They returned to California later that week and continued their lives. When the twins turned eleven, they joined their brother at the California Arts School and all three children graduated from their classes with top scores. Jesse and afew of his friends created a band that would one day become the world's most loved boy-band. Meanwhile, Alexis and Briana worked on their singing and dancing skills but ultimately both wanted to be actresses. They both starred in many musical movies and shows, making their parents proud.

As for Sam and Brittany, they both ended their performance careers just before they turned forty and went on to work more in the behind the scenes side of things before retiring. Sam died when he was eighty-two, leaving behind a distraught Brittany and children. Two years later, however, Brittany too, died from a heart-attack while cleaning up her kitchen. The entire world was deeply saddened by the deaths of the couple and many fans left notes and flowers of sympathy for the three children.

**A/N: This is the end of this story. I am starting to write another story called 'Kisses in the Dark' which will also centre around Brittany and Sam but will otherwise be completely different. I also have a short beginning to a Harry Potter fan fic called 'Harry Potter and the Truth Behind Love' if anyone's interested. **


End file.
